Cactus Girl
by ooOTsundereCupcakeOoo
Summary: "I-it's not like I like him or anything!" well I mean I do but...I can't say that...jeez! Kurai Oto is just your average high school tsundere who just happens to run into someone who causes everything to twist and change. Everyone loves a good tsundere girl to enhance moe factors through the roof! The air-headed utau is back and still oblivious to the obvious!


Today wasn't starting out too great. Rain began to pour in thick waves while I was walking to school so now I'm soaked and sneezing while trotting to homeroom before I'm late. I make it about three fourths of the way when the all too familiar bell rings.

"Oh great..." I groan. "Now I'm wet and late." I contemplate just turning around and walking back home for a moment until a teacher discovers me and I'm forced to finish the walk of shame to my room. As soon as the door slides open twenty pairs of eyes shift in my direction.

"And I suppose you don't happen to have a good excuse for walking in soaking wet and late do you, Oto?" clearing her throat, Megurine-sensei addresses me with an expression of annoyance.

"Ah...um...not really miss..." I mutter, shielding my face with my bangs as best as I can. My usually rich violet hair is plastered in dark, almost black strips down my back and my bangs stick uncomfortably to my forehead as I turn various shades of red. I hate having attention drawn to me. She gives an annoyed sigh and waves over to my seat. Just before taking the first step, I accidentally make eye contact with a pair of eyes of two different shades, one deep aqua and the other an almost green teal. The guy who happens to own them notices me and gives a small apologetic smile. Blushing deeper I frown and face the opposite way while walking to my seat all the way in the back corner.

"Achoo!" I give a little sneeze when I sit down. "Muuu..." I groan in embarrassment. A poke on my arm catches my attention and I look over to the only friend I have here, Rin Kagamine.

"Did you forget an umbrella again?" I nod sullenly. She gives a little snort. "Oh Kurai you're so forgetful! You could've called me and asked to borrow mine, you know."

"Well I was almost here anyway so why bother?" I ask, hiding the fact that I had actually wanted to do so but was too afraid to ask.

"Geez, you're going to catch a cold at that rate." she chides in response to another sneeze. I harrumph and turn the other way. "Suit yourself then." she sighs. I drift off to sleep as the sound of rain mixes with the quiet scratch of pencils and the drone of lessons. By the end of the day I'm completely gone until someone unfamiliar and not Rin taps me awake. I know it isn't Rin because she'll just slap me if I don't wake up quick enough. Blinking through eyes blurred in sleep I see the note she left that just says have fun in afternoon duties. Crap, I forgot all about those.

"Sorry to...erm...bother you but we have class duty today." I look up and instantly my face sours. It's this guy. Seeing my expression, he doesn't back up or get nervous contrary to people in the past. This throws me off for just the slightest moment. "Of course, we do if your name happens to be Kurai Oto that is...if not then sorry to have bothered you..."

"Sh-shouldn't it be obvious who I am? Jeez, stupid." I break eye contact just like before. I turn crimson. Just like before. What the hell is up with me?

"Well...it can't hurt to check I mean..." he trails off. The nervous type. I'm good at handling these.

"Fine. What exactly do I have to do before I can leave?"

"Oh right...here." he hands me the book before looking around aimlessly waiting for me to react.

"Well I suppose we should start then. Come on." after that not much conversation is shared as we work quietly (granted I go a considerable amount slower...). During the passing time the rain starts up again and I don't notice until a loud peal of thunder shakes the classroom. Giving a startled squeak I jump and trip on my own ankles. "Oh." I gasp in surprise as I fall.

"Oto-san, look out!" before I hit the ground, a pair of thin arms wrap around me and breaking my fall. I open my eyes that had been tightly shut in preparation for impact.

"H-h-hey! Let go of me!" I fly out of his grip so fast my hair whips out and gets chalk dust in it. Paying no mind to my now white tipped hair I face him, bright red and fuming. "Wh-who do you think you are?! Grabbing me and-and-stuff!"

"I'm sorry Oto-san but would you rather have hit the floor?"

"Yes!" I exclaim while at the same time thinking of how warm he was and how it would be nice to have that happen again and oh my god what is happening to me?! What kinds of thoughts are these?! A-anyway I should thank him at least...

"Well despite your wishes I'm sorry but I wasn't brought up to simply allow girls to get hurt when I can assist."

"W-well then just...just go be a knight to some other girl! I for one can take care of myself!" I fold my arms across my chest in a stance I hope makes me look tougher than my insides feel. He stops for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"You know...I think I remember you now..." he says suddenly.

"Eh?" I ask, taken by surprise by the sheer randomness of the statement.

"You're the girl everyone called a cactus. The one always getting mad and blushes easily." betrayed by my own blood, I blush and look away.

"I-I do not blush so easily!" I stammer.

"Really? But your face is red right now." he says with a 'duh it's obvious' attitude.

"It most certainly is not! It's nowhere near red!" I glance off to the side uncomfortably.

"Um...I'm not colorblind...I'm fairly sure you're turning bright red right now." pointing out the obvious.

"I-if I say it isn't red, then it isn't red!" I have obviously abandoned all logic. Oh divine beings, if you exist, have mercy on me and my stupidity. I'm going to need a lot of it. It's a wonder how I make it home, I'm so embarrassed. I looked like a complete idiot in front of him. Wait...now that I think about it, I didn't learn his name and he knew mine...on a side note he has a nice voice. Usually I don't like the softness associated with shy peoples voices but this is an exception. Because obviously there is something very, very wrong with me.

**I'm baaaack everyone! After years of being silent I was talking with my friends about vocaloid pairings one day and started thinking 'hm who would be a good pairing with Kurai I wonder?'. After bringing it up we all contemplated on it...basically after trying everything out we were like 'hey why don't we make Piko really super shy but with an almost sickeningly sweet side to negate (or at least nullify a little) Kurai's prickly attitude (she is a tsundere after all~). She is the cactus girl after all~ So I, with my horrible inexperience with writing romance, agreed to try it out. This is the aftermath. So tell me what you think or just complain about how over-used tsunderes are nowadays...that's cool too. I'll just send a little surprise your way~ And it is official: be on the lookout for the twins new and improved voice-banks, coming soon to theaters (or your local web browser) near you! \^**o^/


End file.
